


Half a Heart

by keiththepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Heartbreak, I mean it's really not klance, I sorta wrote this to vent my own emotions lmaoo but it helped, M/M, a n g s t, anyway, chances are? imma delete this by the end of the week, yeah anyway heartbreak hurts and if i have to suffer so does keith :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiththepaladin/pseuds/keiththepaladin
Summary: And the words Lance had spoken were just going around and around in his head, mocking him.You’re not enough.You make me unhappy.Goodbye, Keith.--Or in which Keith gets his heart broken and feels things





	Half a Heart

Keith could feel his heart. And God, did he wish he couldn’t. It ached in a way that he didn’t even know how to describe in a way that wasn’t just _unbearable pain._

And the words Lance had spoken were just going around and around in his head, mocking him.

_You’re not enough._

_You make me unhappy._

_Goodbye, Keith._

Each word Lance had spoken was a dagger in the heart and a knife in the back. And Keith just didn’t understand. Had he done something wrong? Was he bad?

Keith had been abandoned multiple times in his life. Perhaps even enough that he had gotten used to it. Gotten used to the anxiety that the people he held so close in his heart were going to get up and leave. First him mother, then his father, then Shiro (though, that wasn’t done on purpose), and now Lance.

Lance, who had promised Keith he’d be the one to stay. And it was all bullshit. Every time Lance had told Keith he loved him was absolute bullshit. And it hurt. And Keith was not only sad, but angry.

Keith kicked the wall of his bedroom in frustration. Keith had done everything in his power for Lance. He would have given him the damn sun if it would have put a smile on his face. Keith would have laid down his life a million times just for Lance to be okay.

But that didn’t appear to matter. Because Keith was a burden. The type of burden that people thought they could handle, and thought they’d be able to fix but after a certain period of time they realise they can’t. And it made them hate Keith. As though he hadn’t warned them time and time again that he was a mess that no one could clean, and a storm that no one would survive.

And Lance had said he’d be different.

He said he’d stay.

He lied.

Not that Keith entirely blamed him. If Keith could leave himself, he would. And he wants nothing more than to see Lance happy and if Lance’s happiness isn’t Keith than it’s Keith’s responsibility to leave. For Lance. To make him happy.

Keith had given Lance his entire world and Lance had rejected it.

He had poured his heart into Lance’s hands, and Lance had tossed it away, leaving Keith with the broken and discarded shatters of his heart. The worst part was that Lance didn’t even care. He didn’t care that Keith was miserable, and heartbroken, and so damn sad. He only cared about himself.

Keith felt nauseous, and sat down onto his bed. He put his elbows onto his knees, and hands holding his head. He didn’t know how long he sat there, hot tears rolling down his face. He let himself cry, and feel every ounce of pain that Lance had caused him, rocking back and forth.

He wished he could erase Lance from his mind.

He wished that he could turn back the clock to the moment Lance had told him that he was in love with him.

He wished he never met him.

Keith wanted nothing more than to erase Lance’s contagious laugh and glistening smile from his mind. He wanted to forget every time Lance had hugged him, kissed him, and how they always left a warm tingle on his skin. He wanted to forget how it felt to love someone that much.

But instead, Keith was left with the bitter memories, which left an even more bitter taste in the back of his throat.

And he was left without the other half of his heart.


End file.
